1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pop-up type toasters for toasting bread slices and particularly to devices which can be attached to a conventional pop-up type toaster so that the toaster may perform an additional function when electrically energized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, heat rising from a pop-up type toaster during the toasting process is wasted and serves no particular function. Sometime previously toasted bread slices are warmed up supporting the slices on top of the toaster energized. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,525 provides a warming rack disposed above the toaster. However, so far as applicant is aware no one previously has provided a device for use in conjunction with an electric pop-up type bread toaster and is uniquely adapted for melting butter while the toasting operation is being performed.